U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,162 to Peerman et al. discloses that amide polyols or ester polyols derived from hydroxymethyl-substituted fatty acids can be reacted with polyisocyanates to form polyurethane elastomers, foams, protective coatings and adhesives.
U.S. Ser. No. 415,522, filed Sept. 7, 1982, now U.S. Pat. No. (4280) discloses that polyols derived from the hydroxyalkylation of certain hydroxymethyl substituted fatty amides or esters can be reacted with polyisocyanates to form polyurethanes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,562 to Rogier discloses that hydroxymethyl fatty polyols derived from an unsaturated fatty alcohol can be reacted with polyisocyanates to form coatings and molded articles.